


Second Chances Do Exist

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, College AU, F/M, Fairy tail au, Fluff, natsu x lucy, soul mates, students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel grew up as neighbors, but that changes when Lucy moves away after her mother's death. So what happens when Lucy and Natsu meet up at college by chance? (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun is shining and the sky is blue without a single cloud to be seen. Bees are buzzing and birds and chirping. Everything for moving into the new house is ready. The furniture from the old home was already set up and awaiting the Heartfilia family of two. Only one thing remained: ten-year-old Lucy. She just lost her mother and now she’s losing her best friend. 

“I don’t want to go,” the blonde sniffles. 

“Why can’t you just stay at my house?” eleven-year-old Natsu Dragneel asks. “I’m sure Igneel won’t mind!” The man isn’t his real dad, but he treats the pinkette like his real son. 

Lucy shakes her head with disappointment. “My father needs me with him. We need to stick together after what happened with…” Her voice trails off and she doesn’t finish. It’s too soon for her to talk about Layla.

“But I need ya too!” he points out. “You’re my best friend, Luce!”

“You’re my best friend too!” 

Natsu’s lips turn downward in a frown. “It’ll be weird not having ya around all the time.”

“We won’t be at the same school anymore.” 

“We won’t even be neighbors anymore.” The pinkette kicks the grass. “You’re moving far away from me. I’m gonna miss ya.”

“I’ll be missing you too. Every single day.”

A familiar black car pulls in front of the Dragneel household and parks, the engine not turning off. A tall man steps out and walks around the car to wait in front of the back door. 

“It’s Capricorn,” the blonde comments, mentally telling herself not to cry. “I have to go now.”

Before she can do anything, Natsu hugs her tightly. She hugs him back the best she can with her arms trapped at her sides. 

When they break apart, the pinkette begins to unwind the scarf from around his neck. 

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks. He always wears it so it makes no sense for him to take it off. 

As a reply, he wraps it around her neck. “There ya go!” 

She’s surprised and grips it tightly with both hands. “But this is your favorite scarf! Igneel gave it to you!” 

Natsu flashes her a grin. “It’s special so I’m giving it to ya! But ya gotta promise me one thing.”

“What is it?”

“When we meet again, ya hafta give it back.”

The blonde smiles for a change. “Promise!” 

After another quick hug, Lucy waves goodbye while she walks towards the car. 

With both hands high above his head, the pinkette is waving back. 

Capricorn opens the door for the blonde and she climbs inside. After buckling her seat belt, she sits up the best she can to keep waving. Neither of the two stops waving while the car drives away. 

Only when Natsu is out of sight does Lucy sit down and start bawling. She clings onto the scarf for comfort. 

“Now, now, Miss Lucy,” Capricorn says. “There is no need for tears.”

“B-but I miss him already!” she sobs.

“Perhaps the two of you will see one another again.”

She sniffles loudly, not being very ladylike. “Do you think so?”

He glances back in the review mirror to look at her. “I’m sure of it.”

The blonde holds up the scarf and inhales deeply, calming down at the familiar scent. It smells like him. She holds onto the happy memories she cherishes so much of the pinkette. “I hope so…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I’m happy already with what I have written, but I’m not gonna just end it here! There will be a few more chapters at least. 
> 
> A/N Part 2: So I brought Freed in as the professor :D He seemed like a good fit. The girl with lavender hair and glasses is supposed to be Laki Olietta, but I didn’t wanna get into too much detail about her. And a little thing about Natsu’s attire, I tried basing it off of what he wore as a kid and has been seen in the anime with!

Less than twenty years later, Lucy is sitting in her last college class of her first day. It’s for Classical Mythology and she’s sitting up front, eager to learn more about the topic. 

Her roommate, Levy McGarden, had a class in this room in the morning and warned the blonde just how freezing it was. She was smart enough to bring along the scarf given to her by her childhood friend. It’s since lost his scent and has gained hers. She’s sad it has, but knew the time would come eventually. 

Professor Freed Justine finishes roll call. “Excellent. Everyone is accounted for.” He grabs a stack of papers and walks away from his desk, stopping by each row. As he counts out papers for how many students are in the rows, he talks. “It’s the first day of class and I want an easy day for all of you. This paper isn’t a quiz, but a way for me to learn about each and every one of you. A questionnaire if you will.”

Lucy takes a sheet for herself and slides the rest to the girl with lavender hair and glasses off to her left. She takes a look at the paper in front of her, noticing it’s only one sided. The questions are simple enough and require little thought.

“When you all finish, just remain seated,” the green-haired professor says. “I’ll come by and collect them when everyone has completed it.” When he finishes, he returns to his desk and sits down, pulling out a thick book with strange writing on the cover.

The blonde uses her favorite blue pen to answer the questions. Just as she’s thinking of one of two interesting facts about herself, the door to the classroom opens. She keeps her head down, focused on the assignment. 

“Hello there,” Professor Justine greets. “How may I help you?”

“I’m s’posed to be in this class,” a male voice answers. “The system screwed something up, but the office gave me this to give to ya.”

Paper is passed and the room falls silent. 

“Welcome then,” the dark-haired professor says. There’s more paper shuffling. “Take this and fill it out for me. I’ll collect when everyone is finished.”

“Sure thing,” the newcomer says. 

Mere seconds later, there’s a gasp, one that sounds surprised. “Luce?”

There has only been one person to call her that nickname. Ever. 

Lucy looks up and over to her right to see someone with a familiar shade of pink hair. His spiky locks are haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in the front. He has very dark green eyes, a strong jawline, and tanned skin. His neck that has a slash scar on the right side leads down to broad shoulders. The guy is wearing a dark red v-neck tee and tan cargo shorts. 

It’s him. It has to be him. He just isn’t the little boy she remembered, but rather a young man. 

The blonde stares in disbelief before she manages to utter his name. “Natsu?”

That seems to snap the pinkette out of his trance. He bolts for her, letting nothing stop him. Rather than going around the table like a normal person, he uses a hand to jump over it. 

Lucy stands and braces for impact when he engulfs her in a hug. She manages to stay on her feet while he embraces her tightly. She returns the hug of course, inhaling the scent she’s missed. The whole thing seems surreal, but she knows it’s real. It’s actually happening.

Natsu pulls back to look at her, drinking her in with his eyes. He takes in all the details, not being able to stop grinning from ear to ear. “Luce!”

She half-smiles. “I think we’ve established my nickname.”

He chuckles and pulls her back in for another endearing hug. “I missed ya,” he whispers. 

“I missed you too,” she whispers back. 

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but it is disruptive to the class,” the green-haired professor points out. 

The blonde snaps back into reality. She’s in a classroom with fellow students trying to complete an assignment. “Sorry!” She quickly sits back down, lowering her head to hide her red cheeks. 

Natsu takes the empty seat to her right, their legs touching each other because he never had a personal bubble when it came to her. Such a thing never existed when it came to her. 

And Lucy never minded. 

While she takes the time to fill out the questionnaire, he scrawls out the first thing that comes to mind. As soon as the pinkette completes it, he takes out a notebook and opens it to an empty page to start writing on. 

The blonde is nearly finished when Natsu nudges his notebook towards her. She reads the black ink. 

‘So how are ya?? Tell me EVERYTHING!!’

She moves her pen onto the notebook and write, ‘I’ve been well. And we can talk after class!’ Then she goes back to fill out the questionnaire.

He softly groans when he reads her message. ‘Ughhhhh :/ You’re really gonna make me wait even longer for us to catch up! It’s already been yearsssss!’

Lucy elbows him in the side before writing a reply. ‘Then it looks like you’ll have to wait even more.’

When the pinkette finishes reading, he groans under his breath.

She fills out the piece of paper in front of her and slides it forward a little bit, a signal it’s done.

Natsu then grabs the sheet and puts it on top of his, making collecting them easier because they’re together. 

The blonde pulls the notebook towards her and starts writing. ‘Do you have class after this?’

‘Nope! Last one!’

‘The same goes for me! Where do you want talk? Do you know a good spot?’

The pinkette lists options. ‘Nearby coffee shop. Outside in the fresh air. Could go off campus.’

‘I could go for coffee shop after this.’

‘Alright, I’m all fired up now!! :)’

When everyone is finished, Professor Justine collects the papers and puts them on his desk. Then he stands in front of everyone to speak. “I know it was on the questionnaire and I will read it for myself, but this is something I want people to share with the class. Tell everyone what your favorite myth or lore from the Greeks is.” 

“Zeus didn’t give a damn and fucked any woman he wanted!” a guy hollers. 

The green-haired man sighs. “That is certainly one way of putting it, but do watch your language next time. Now, what else?”

“That people used to be combined together,” the lavender-haired girl says. 

“Combined together?” another girl asks. “What are you talking about?”

Lucy is familiar with this lore, but listens regardless while Professor Justine explains.

“The Greeks believed the first humans had four legs, four arms, and four eyes. Not to mention two noses and two mouths. Zeus thought they had magnificent powers and feared they could one day overtake him to rule one day. To prevent such a thing from ever happening, he split each human in half.”

“That’s cruel!” the second girl protests. 

“Oh, but it gets worse,” the green-haired professor continues. “Zeus left them to wonder the Earth aimlessly in search for their other half. Their one true soul mate if you will."

“You complete me…” the blonde murmurs. 

Professor Justine nods in her direction. “Precisely.”

Ever so casually, Natsu slips his left hand into Lucy’s right one, twining their fingers together. No one notices because their arms aren’t on the table in view. She can only hope no one notices the blush creeping in on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the class ends, Natsu is practically dragging Lucy out of the classroom. She walks fast to keep up with him so he isn’t just pulling her along. She does want to keep her arm attached to her body. “Eager much?” she jokes. 

“We’ve got a lot to catch up on,” he says eagerly. “So we’re gonna start now.”

“Now?”

“Now!” 

“So what do you want to know?”

“What happened after ya moved? How was middle school? High school? Meet anybody special? Did ya get involved in anything? Figure out whatcha wanna do with your life? Dating anybody now? Have goals and dreams you aspire–”

The blonde’s laughter cuts him off. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Let’s start with you ask a question, I answer it, and then I get to ask one. Does that sound good?”

He flashes her a grin. “Perfect.”

x-X-x

With a coffee and hot chocolate in hand, the duo take a seat at a table for. It’s now that Lucy notices his ears are pierced. Both earlobes have a black studded, five-point star through them. 

“I never took you as the type to pierce your ears,” she comments, and takes a sip of her hot chocolate. 

The pinkette reaches up to toy with one. “I never did either. But one day I saw these and thought of you.” He smiles softly. “You’ve always loved stars. I swear stargazing was your favorite thing to do. We’d be out there for hours…”

She smiles at the fond memories that the blonde cherishes. “You’d get annoyed when I tried teaching you the constellations!”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on that.”

She chuckles. “Then what should I get you started on?”

“A quick summary of what happened after ya moved.”

“Started a new middle school. It was tough at first and I was really quiet. High school was all a blur. It was basically school and home. I didn’t join any clubs or do any sports. I just focused on school. That led to scholarships. Now I’m here at college.” Lucy pauses for a moment. “My father is still alive and well. His business is taking off and he’s focusing on that while I’m away. We speak whenever we can. It’s nice.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Natsu comments. 

The blonde sips her drink. “What about you?”

“Middle school sucked after ya left. Honestly. It was weird not having ya around. I couldn’t just go next door and see if ya wanted to play. I got involved in sports at high school. Soccer and lacrosse kept me busy. I had fun. I almost took a break after high school, just to chill and figure out what I wanna do. But I ended up here after all.” He smiles. “I’m glad I did. Coulda meant another year of not seeing ya.”

“Not bad,” she comments. 

“Oh, Igneel is doing fine too,” he adds. “He still loves what he’s doing.”

“That’s good.”

“Can I ask you something?” the pinkette brings up suddenly. 

“Sure.”

“Are you dating anybody now?”

She nearly chokes on her drink. 

He notices. “Uh, it’s just that I’ve never had a girlfriend… because they weren’t you. Not even close. And I know that’s stupid.”

“I never dated either,” Lucy blurts. “They, um, never met my expectations.”

“Like what?”

A sly smile forms on her lips. “Having pink hair for starters.”

Natsu absentmindedly run a hand through his locks before ruffling it up. “Damn, that’s pretty specific. But it looks like I’m off to a good start. What else?”

She laughs. “No fair. I already told you one of mine.” Then she playfully kicks him under the table. “You’re turn.”

“Hmmm. Gimme a sec. I know I’ve got a good one…” He snaps his fingers together. “Her name hasta be Lucy!” 

Her heart flutters. “Wow. And you thought mine was specific!”

“Her last name doesn’t matter though because I’ll change it to Dragneel one of these days.” The pinkette takes a sip from his drink, watching her reaction to his bold words. 

The blonde feels her face heat up. “Oh. Is that so?”

He nods eagerly. “I think Lucy Dragneel has a pretty swell ring to it. Don’t you?”

Happiness blooms in her chest. “Lucy Dragneel…” she tests out herself, the two words lingering on her lips. “Not bad I guess.”

“Not bad?” he questions. 

“It’s better than Natsu Heartfilia,” she points out. 

He laughs wholeheartedly at her words. “I never did think of that.” 

x-X-x

Hours later, night has fallen and the pair is walking outside under the dark sky. Twinkling stars are up above along with the moon. 

“You don’t have to walk me back to my dorm,” the blonde assures him for the third time. 

Natsu merely bumps into her lightly as they walk side by side. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because your dorm isn’t right by mine.”

He shrugs. “I get more time to spend with ya.”

Lucy looks up at the stars. “I guess we do have to make up for lost time sometime…” Something dawns on her and she stops walking. 

The pinkette stops as well. “What’s wrong?”

She begins to unwind the scarf from around her neck.

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

As a reply, she wraps it around his neck in its rightful place. “There you go.” 

He glances down at it, gingerly touching it his hands. 

The blonde smiles softly. “You finally got it back because we met again.”

Natsu looks up at her, a smiling growing on his face. “I got you back. That’s all I cared about all along, Luce.”

She feels her cheeks heating up. 

He steps towards her so he’s standing directly in front of her. He has to look down at her because he’s inches taller. “That’s what my promise was about back when I first made it.”

“That makes me happy,” Lucy admits truthfully.

“You make me happy.”

She laughs. “You’re cheesy.” 

The pinkette takes a deep breath that is somewhat shaky. Then he takes her hands in his. “Do you believe in soul mates? Or childhood sweethearts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I’m gonna make the goal of this fic to be full of feels and fluff ^3^
> 
> Whitewinterstar: Just alllllllllllllll the fluff :3 Cute reunions are great :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy’s heart skips a beat. Soul mates. Childhood sweethearts. The concepts have crossed her mind before, but she wasn’t sure if she believed in them or not. She knows some people seem to be made for each other and it’s like they’re the perfect fit. There’s no other way to describe it.

But what are the odds the young man in front of her is her childhood sweetheart and soul mate? Could that be possible?

That’s something that has crossed the blonde’s mind a few times over the years. Since she moved away, she’s wondered if she was ever meant to be with Natsu. Maybe their time wasn’t then. Maybe it was meant to be now.

“I think this is a second chance for us,” the pinkette says due to her shocked silence. 

“Natsu–” she begins. 

“I hope that’s not a weird thing to say,” he adds as though he didn’t hear her. 

“Natsu–”

“Especially since we haven’t seen each other in a long time,” he continues. 

“Natsu!” Having had enough, Lucy tugs down at his scarf hard so his face is level with hers. “I think so too. No, it’s not a weird thing to say. It doesn’t matter if we’ve seen each in a long time or not.” She takes a deep breath. “Yes to childhood sweethearts. Soul mates seem more of a stretch.”

His face softens. “I can help with that.” 

“With what?”

“Making it possible for you to believe in soul mates…” he whispers before pressing his lips against hers. They’re warm and gentle. 

It practically takes her breath away while butterflies zoom around her stomach. The blonde is being kissed by her childhood sweetheart under a starry sky. The whole moment is too beautiful for words. 

The pinkette pulls his head back with a lazy grin on his face. “Maybe it’ll take more convincing, but–”

Lucy is the one initiating the kiss, but this time she wants some more than just slow and smooth action. Natsu goes with it and snakes his hands around her waist to pull her right up against him. He resists the urge to squeeze her ass because he knows he’s not at that stage yet with her. The blonde’s hands stay right where they are, gripping onto his scarf, and keeping him close to her. She wants to bury them in his pink locks, but knows better. They were only reunited in the late afternoon after all. 

The both of them are inhaling air to refill their lungs when their lips break contact. All they can do is stare into one other’s eyes.

“Do you wanna come home with me?” the pinkette asks suddenly.

Lucy blinks before her face heats up. 

“Not like that,” he clarifies quickly. “I just wanna spend more time with ya.”

She thinks before speaking. Tomorrow is Wednesday and it’s the only day during the week she doesn’t have class. The blonde wouldn’t have to worry about staying out late and making sure she got enough sleep for a morning class. “I’d offer my dorm, but my two roommates probably wouldn’t leave us alone.”

“My two roomies shouldn’t bother us,” Natsu says. “We’re renting a nearby house and have our own rooms.”

She almost feels reckless for taking a chance like this. Almost. “Let’s do it!” 

His face lights up. “Then let’s go!” 

Just like before, he’s pulling her along as he leads the way to his car. The two of them are running under the nighttime sky like it’s the most normal thing in the world to do. 

x-X-x

The pinkette parks his car and the duo step outside. Lucy looks up at the small two story house that’s his temporary home as of now. It has a porch area for sitting and windows that let in natural light. The lawn seems to be cared for too.

“It ain’t bad,” Natsu comments as they walk up to the house. “Three bedrooms and two and a half baths. Got some room for us to relax in.”

“It looks dark inside.”

“Ice Princess and Lug Nuts aren’t home. They’re cars aren’t even here, but I’m not sure why. They don’t have class this late.” He unlocks the front door and goes inside first so he can turn on a light. In one fluid motion, he slips off his bookbag and tosses it in the nearby corner. 

The blonde steps inside and closes the door behind her, leaving her bookbag on top of his. She surveys the different rooms before her. It actually isn’t too bad. But maybe it’s not so messy because the roommates haven’t had time to make a mess. 

“Do ya want any food?” the pinkette asks as he heads for the kitchen. 

She follows after him. “What do you have?”

“Pizza. All meat pizza though. We didn’t order any just with cheese.”

Lucy smiles, knowing he can’t see her reaction. He still remembers cheese pizza is her favorite. “That’s alright.”

Natsu opens the fridge and stoops down.

She discreetly looks at his ass, knowing she certainly never looked at him this way when they were kids. But then isn’t now. Now is now. 

He takes out a pizza box and sets it down on the counter next to the blonde. He flips it open to reveal pizza with cheese and three different kinds of meat piled on top. 

She grabs a slice. “You weren’t kidding.”

“We’re all meat lovers here,” the pinkette says before taking a big bite of his piece. 

Lucy snorts. “Oh, are you?”

He rolls his eyes. “Ya knew what I meant.”

After getting their fill of pizza, the duo move upstairs to Natsu’s room, bringing their bookbags with them. It’s not as messy as it normally was growing up. It’s pretty much neat and organized overall, but some things are still on the floor. They only add to it when they drop their bookbags down along a wall.

The thing that catches the blonde’s attention is a familiar black picture frame by his bedside. She walks over to pick it up, holding it in her hands. She has the same photo and frame on her very own nightstand. Igneel was the one who photographed the colored image that was taken before she moved away. He printed two copies and got two frames, one for his son and one for his son’s best friend. 

The photo is of the two of them sitting down, laughing and smiling at each other. Lucy recalls that moment fondly. The pinkette was going on and on about dragons and she couldn’t help but join in on his enthusiasm. It was a cherished memory of hers. 

“Dragons are still the best,” Natsu jokes. 

The blonde looks over at him and holds up the frame slightly. “I still have mine. It’s right by my bed too.” She sets it back before plopping down on his bed. It’s rather comfortable. 

“Cannon ball!” The pinkette leaps onto the bed like a trampoline, but doesn’t bounce nearly as much. 

She laughs at his childish antics. It’s just like they’re kids again. 

He scooches over to her, but still gives her space. “So what else do ya wanna talk about?”

She taps a finger to her chin. “Let me see…”


	5. Chapter 5

There’s a difference between tired and sleepy for Lucy. When she’s tired, she’s exhausted and maybe a little cranky, but overall, she just wants sleep. When she’s sleepy, it’s a whole other story. She’s like a drunken toddler at best. The blonde has been that way ever since she was little and loathes being in a sleepy stage. Sometimes she couldn’t even remember some things. 

And now that it’s after two in the morning, she’s definitely sleepy. 

“I think it’s time I drove ya to your dorm, Luce,” Natsu says, sitting cross-legged. 

She shakes her head and speaks in lighter, more airy voice: a clear sign she’s sleepy. “I don’t wanna leave…” the blonde pouts.

“Then what do ya wanna do?”

She smiles. “Sleepover!” 

“Sleepover?”

Lucy nods eagerly, more animated than usual. “We had sleepovers alllll the time growing up! You were my personal furnace back then!”

The pinkette gasps. “So you only wanted me for my body?!”

She laughs. “Yep!” 

“If you wanna sleepover, I think you should text your roomies you’re not gonna be back tonight. Don’t need ’em worried about ya.”

“Ugh, but that takes effort,” she groans. 

“Ya gotta do it if ya wanna sleepover.”

She grumbles and reaches for her phone. Then she creates a group chat with Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser and types. 

Lucy: Not home tonight. 

She shows Natsu the screen. “Is that good enough?”

He shakes his head and takes the phone from her, deleting what she has and starting over. Then he sets it down on his nightstand. “Sleepover means pajamas, right?”

The blonde frowns and sits up, looking down at her clothes. “I don’t have any jammies…”

“I’m sure I’ve got a shirt and shorts ya can borrow.” The pinkette hops off his bed and walks over to his dresser, opening two drawers. He pulls out a loose grey tee and black athletic shorts. “These will be for you,” he says, walking back over to the bed. 

Lucy folds her arms under her well-endowed chest. “I’m not gonna change with you in here.”

“While you change in here, I’ll go to the bathroom and change into my pajamas. Sound good?”

“Aye, sir!” 

So Natsu goes back over to his dresser to grabs clothes for himself. He walks over to the door and looks back before he leaves the room. “I’ll knock before I come back in.”

“I’ll race you!” the blonde challenges. 

He merely chuckles and shuts the door. 

Lucy gets to work on taking her top and bottoms off. Leaving her bra on, she slips into the grey tee where the hem falls to her thighs. She picks up the shorts, looks at them, and then tosses them on the floor. The blonde grabs her discarded clothes and walks over to her bookbag, dropping them on top. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

“Ha, I won!” Lucy shouts. 

It opens up and the pinkette walks into the room. He’s now wearing a white tee and black athletic shorts. He shuts the door behind him with his foot and looks at Lucy. “Wait, gimme a sec to take this in. There’s a special girl in my room. And she’s wearing my shirt.”

“Pfft, whatever.”

“Wait, where are your shorts?” Natsu asks, realizing what exactly was missing. 

“I don’t wanna wear them.”

“Luce…”

“I’m already wearing this right?” the blonde asks, tugging at the hem. “It’s fine.”

He shrugs in defeat. “Guess so.”

“Yay!” Lucy crawls into bed takes over the right side, sliding under the covers. “Are we gonna stay up late and tell more stories?”

“I think we’ve told enough for tonight. We’ll have time for more catching up tomorrow I’m sure.”

“I don’t have any classes.”

“I do, but not until the late afternoon.” The pinkette shuts of the light on the ceiling, letting the bedside lamp be the only source of light. “That’ll give us time.” He gets to work on plugging the blonde’s phone into a charger and grabbing his spare one for his own phone. “Hey, ya got texts.”

“Can you check them for me?”

“Password?”

“Star,” she yawns. 

“From the group chat with Levy and Cana. Nothing import–” Natsu snorts. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You’ll read them in the morning.”

Lucy pats the empty spot besides her. “Can’t have this sleepover without you. Get your ass over here.”

The pinkette laughs. “Did you, Lucy Heartfilia, just cuss? At me?”

“Damn right I did.”

He laughs some more and walks over to the bed. “You have no filter when you’re sleepy.” Natsu clicks off the lamp and gets into bed as well. 

The blonde notices glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. She instantly bursts into a fit of giggles. “You have stars! Oh! My! Goshhh!”

“So? You had ’em too!” It’s easy to hear the embarrassment in his voice.

“When I was a kid!” 

“I was a late bloomer I guess,” the pinkette huffs.

Lucy giggles, turning onto her left side to face him even though she can’t see him. She can make out the outlines of his body, but that’s it. “You’re such a dork!” 

“Am not!” 

“Natsu the Dorkneel!”

He laughs. “Okay, that’s clever! I’ll give ya that one!” 

“I’m the only one allowed to call you that by the way.”

“Oh, are ya now?”

“Totally.”

“Okay.” 

The blonde’s eyelids are so heavy she doesn’t fight keeping them open any longer. “But just me.”

“If ya say so.”

“I did say so.”

Natsu snorts. “You’re such a weirdo, Luce. You’re still a weirdo after all this time.”

She gasps loudly. “I’m so not a weirdo. If anyone’s a weirdo, it’s you.”

“Well, I think it’s time us weirdos go to bed. It’s late.”

“Goodnight, Natsu.”

“Night, Luce.”

“I love you.”

“I love ya too,” the pinkette says without missing a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

{Warning: cursing ahead!!!}

Without warning, the bedroom door bursts open and the light is turned on. 

“WAKE UP, ASH FOR BRAINS!” a male voice shouts at the top of his lungs, jarring the two from their slumber. 

Natsu immediately bolts into a sitting position while making sure the blonde stays covered by the comforter. “What the fuck, guys?! Trying to sleep here!” 

“Gihi, this is your three am wake up call,” a deep voice chuckles deviously.

“Leave!” the pinkette barks. 

“What’s goin’ on… ?” Lucy mumbles, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

She notices two unfamiliar faces. The muscular guy with long black hair is holding his cell phone up like he’s recording. The other guy is shirtless and has dark hair similar to Natsu’s style, but is slightly longer.

“Holy shit!” the taller guy exclaims, eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

“Wh-what?” the shorter one stutters with shock, taking a single step back.

“Get out,” the pinkette growls, glaring at the duo. 

The two are frozen on the spot and don’t move an inch. All they can do is stare at the two in bed together, jaws practically to the floor.

“Get out!” Natsu roars when they don’t react. 

They hightail it on out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them and forgetting about the light.

“Shit.” The pinkette tears off his covers and mutters curses under his breath while he walks over to shut the light off. “Stupid fucking idiots. Come in here and wake us up. Damn bastards. Gotta kick their asses.” Without tripping over anything, he makes his way back to the bed and practically collapses on it.

Ever so smoothly, Natsu pulls the blonde close to him for a snuggling position and settles in with the comforter covering him. She turns onto her right side, and the pinkette molds the front half of his body into the back of hers. “Night, Luce,” he manages to say, tiredness thick in his voice. 

She sighs with contentment. “Goodnight, Natsu.”

He presses his lips against her head of golden locks and snuggles up again for good measure. 

Seconds chances must exist if the two can be together like this again.

x-X-x

In dreamland, the seven-year-old blonde is all dressed up for a dinner party her and her parents are going to soon. She is wearing a brand new, pretty white dress with a frilly skirt to her knees and a pink bow tied around her waist. Now that she’s all ready, she skips over to the house next door to show off the dress to Natsu.

Just as Lucy is getting ready to knock on the door, it flings open and the pinkette is on the other side. 

He steps outside and closes the door behind him. His dark green eyes look her up and down, blinking a few times before he tilts his head to the side.“Are ya getting married or something?”

She giggles. “There is a party later and I get to be all dressed up for it!” The blonde twirls around once. “Isn’t it so pretty?”

Natsu grins. “You’re the pretty one, Luce!” 

She smiles. “Thank you!” 

He rubs the back of his head. “So I guess ya don’t wanna play right now, huh?”

“I can play tomorrow.”

The pinkette grins from ear to ear. “Yeah, I’m all fired up now!” 

“Lucy, time to get going dear,” her mother says. 

“I’ll get you tomorrow, Natsu,” the blonde says. 

“Wait!” he says suddenly. 

She doesn’t move. “Yes?”

Without warning, the pinkette grabs her by the shoulders and presses his lips firmly against hers. 

Lucy steps back and gasps loudly, red creeping in on her cheeks. “You kissed me!” 

A blush forms on his cheeks. “So? I’ve seen your folks do it.”

“But they’re married!” she points out. “We aren’t!” 

“Then it looks like we’ll hafta get married one day!” 

“And no more kissing until then.”

“No promises,” Natsu chuckles with a wry smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Shorter chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! I updated my other 2 fics, so it was time to add on another one to this fic! :)
> 
> A/N Part 2: So I’ve gotten to thinking. I could possibly end the fic here all together. Orrr think of something to keep it going. Not sure as of now!


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy’s eyes flutter open and she finds herself on her left side, curled up next to something warm. She props herself up on her left arm and gets a better view of the scene before her. The pinkette is sprawled out on his side of the bed, lightly snoring.

This brings backs some memories of when they were younger. Even when he napped, Natsu always seemed to snore. Sometimes he would talk in his sleep too. The blonde isn’t sure if he grew out of that or not. 

Only because she can, Lucy lightly pokes the right side of cheek. “Wake up…” she whispers. 

He barely twitches and mutters something unintelligible. 

She giggles and tries again. “Heeey…”

The pinkette turns over, his back now towards her. “It’s your turn…” he mumbles. 

Her turn? Her turn for what? An idea pops in her head. The blonde is curious if he’s still ticklish or not. She slowly pulls down the comforter and tickles him through his tee with her right hand.

Without warning, Natsu pounces and catches her completely off-guard. With her now on her back, he’s leaning over her and pinning her wrists against the mattress. Sleep disappears from his eyes after he blinks a few times. “Huh?”

“Not bad reflexes you have there,” Lucy comments lamely.

“Well, that’s whatcha get for poking the sleeping dragon.”

She rolls her eyes. “More like tickling the sleeping dragon.”

“Same difference.” The pinkette pulls her up into a sitting position. “So whatcha remember from last night?” This was always a game to him. He liked knowing what she didn’t remember because of her sleepy stage. 

She thinks for a moment. “We talked. Like a lot. I wanted a sleepover. Something about pajamas. You were a dork because of that–”

He shakes his head. “Nope, not because of that.”

“You’re still a dork regardless,” the blonde counters.

“Natsu the Dorkneel according to you.”

She laughs. “I do remember calling you that!” 

“What else?”

“That’s it. At least until I fell asleep the first time.”

The pinkette frowns slightly. “Wait, really?” He sounds disappointed. 

She’s confused. “Am I missing something? Did something funny happen?”

“I didn’t think it was funny…” He studies her for a moment. “Nevermind.”

Something’s bothering him and Lucy isn’t sure what. For now at least. “Then your roommates broke into your room. I wasn’t sure what was happening.”

He huffs. “Stupid Ice Princess and Lug Nuts. We like pulling stupid shit on each other, but that was a little too much.”

“Just a little,” she laughs. “Um, what else?

“We fell back asleep after that. Not like we talked or anything else.”

“I had a dream.”

“Do ya remember it?”

The blonde smiles softly. “It was a memory. From when we were little. I went to your house so show off my new dress.”

Recognition sparks in Natsu’s eyes. “Oh yeah. You’re wedding dress.”

She laughs. “It so wasn’t a wedding dress!”

“Well, it so looked like one!” he counters. 

“Maybe one day you’ll see a real wedding dress with your own eyes,” Lucy jokes.

He winks. “I’ll be at your wedding so of course I will.”

She smiles from ear to ear, her face lighting up. “Yes! You will have to be at my wedding! Promise?”

The pinkette chuckles. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. Of course, he returns the warm embrace. 

The blonde pulls her head back to say something, but words don’t leave her mouth. Instead, her lips close and she looks at the one right in front of her. She’s missed him and never stopped hoping that they would meet again one day. After all, she did have to give him his scarf back. And now. Now they’re together again because of some twist in fate. 

Natsu slightly tilts his head to one side. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then what is it?”

Lucy smiles. “I’m happy.”

He grins from ear to ear. “I’m happy too!” 

The duo eventually gets out of bed and she checks her phone. 

Levy or Juvia never replied to the group message the pinkette sent. She goes into the chat just to see what he did say. 

Lucy: Yo, the name’s Natsu and I’m friends with Luce. She’s too sleepy to text so I’m doing it for her. She’s crashing at my place for the night so don’t be worried about her!

Weird. That seemed normal enough. So how come neither of the two replied to it?

There’s another group message concerns the blonde because of all the missed messages. It’s with Levy and another friend, the two making a dangerous combo. At least they included her rather than leaving her out and talking behind her back. She starts from the top and reads every single text. 

Levy: Canaaaaaa!!!

Cana: Yeah?

Levy: Lu is sleeping over at a guy’s place!

Cana: WHAT??? O.O

Cana: FINALLY!

Cana: ABOUT DAMN TIME!!

Cana: Thanks for telling me, Levy! ^^

Levy: I figured you’d want to know~

Cana: You bet your sweet little ass I want to know! >:D

Levy: Hey, have you noticed Lu hasn’t sent a single text… ?

Cana: Yeah. You’re right. 

Cana: Maybe she’s a bit busy at the moment… ;)

Cana: Lucy - I hope you’re being safe! Don’t need any mini versions of you running around nine months from now!! XD

Levy: Cana! That’s embarrassing!!

Cana: But true!

Filled with embarrassment and exasperation, the blonde debates sending a text to the troublemakers, but decides not to. If she did, one or both of them may not leave her alone until they get the full story. She sets her phone down and looks at Natsu. “Why did you have to say who you were when you texted my two friends?”

He blinks. “I thought maybe ya coulda used my name around them. If they recognized it, maybe they woulda known who ya were with.”

Alright. So he did have a point.

Suddenly, Lucy’s stomach rumbles loudly. 

“Sounds like ya need breakfast,” the pinkette laughs. “We can cook food here.” 

“Sounds good!” she says, heading towards the door. 

He eyes her up and down quickly. “Ooo no. No.”

Surprised, she stops walking. “What?”

“If you’re going downstairs, you’re going to wear the shorts I have ya last night to wear.”

“Why? I’m not wearing any shorts with you here and you’re fine with that.” 

Natsu keeps his eyes from looking over her smooth legs again. “That’s because we’re friends. I don’t want either of those bastards thinking they have a chance with ya.”

“I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

“Shorts. Now.” He even leans against the door, stopping her from opening it. 

So the blonde folds her arms under her chest. “Really?”

He copies her stance. “Really.”

She sighs dramatically and finds the pair of shorts, slipping them on. She has to tie the drawstrings so they will stay around her hips. “Better?”

“Better.” Then the pinkette opens the door so they can head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mostly a filler chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! Also, two things…1. Natsu was upset Lucy didn’t remember she said that she loved him (and that he said he loved her). He was hoping she’d remember that of all the things that happened. 2. Natsu totally meant he wouldn’t miss Lucy’s wedding because he’d be the one she would be marrying! XD Ooooo, the little Dorkneel~


	8. Chapter 8

The duo finishes walking down the stairs and they come into the family room area part of the house. The two from last night are just sitting down, one on the couch and the other chilling on the beanbag chair. Now that Lucy’s properly awake, she gets a good look at them. She definitely remembers their antics that disturbed her sleep.

The one on the floor has dark hair that’s a little bit longer than Natsu and bangs that cover up the scar he has on his forehead above his left eyebrow. He has dark blue eyes and slightly pale skin.

The bigger guy on the couch has long, spiky black hair that’s slicked back to reveal his forehead and piercing red eyes. The muscular guy’s most noticeable feature is all of the silver studded piercings on his face.

“Gihi, the two of ya have fun last night?” the black-haired guy chuckles. 

“Shut it, Lug Nuts,” Natsu warns. 

“For the record, we didn’t know you had company,” the other one says, standing up. He looks at the blonde. “I’m Gray and that’s Gajeel.”

“Lucy,” she says. 

“Lucy, huh?” the one named Gajeel muses. “I don’t think Flame Brain has mentioned ya before.”

Gray studies her carefully. “Buuut you do look familiar. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen your face before.”

“We don’t have any classes together I think,” she says, trying to think of how they could possibly know each other. “Maybe you saw me around campus.”

He shakes his head. “Not that…”

“So how do the two of ya know each other?” the black-haired guy inquires. 

“We grew up as neighbors before she moved–” the pinkette begins.

“That’s it!” the dark-haired guy exclaims. 

“What?” Gajeel asks. 

Gray points at the blonde. “Flame Brain has a picture by his bed! She’s the girl from it!” He pumps a fist. “I knew I recognized her!”

The black-haired guy looks at her. “You’re right.” Then he smirks. “Remember when he got all pissy when ya tried picking up the picture to get a closer look at it.”

Lucy laughs and nudges the pinkette. “Way to go.”

He shrugs her away. “So what? Luce and I have known each other since we were kids. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.”

“So that’s it?” the black-haired guy asks. “Nothing else?”

“Does there have to be something else?” the blonde questions. 

Suddenly, the front door opens up and a guy walks inside, closing the door behind him with a foot. He has short kept, orange hair and blue tinted glasses. His eyes fall on Lucy and a flirtatious grin appears on his face. 

The blonde points an accusing finger at him. “You’re the creepy pervert from two days ago!”

“Oh, beautiful maiden–” he begins.

“No flirting with my Luce!” Natsu shouts, practically spitting fire. 

The newcomer falters and blinks. “Huh?”

“House Rule: Nobody flirts with her!” His dark green eyes narrow in on the orange-haired guy. 

“But–” he begins to protest.

“You heard him, Loke,” the dark-haired guy scolds. “She’s off limits.”

“Off limits because she’s childhood friends with Flame Brain,” Gajeel adds. 

“Yeah! So back off!” the pinkette shouts for good measure, and pulls the blonde into the kitchen. 

“What was that about?” she inquires. 

“That dude is a major flirt and I don’t want him bothering ya,” he replies. 

She rolls her eyes. “Hey, I’m a big girl, remember? I can handle myself.”

“Yeah, I know.” He lets go of her hand and walks over the fridge, opening it up. “Eggs and toast sound good?”

“Sure.” 

Natsu pulls out a yellow carton and kicks the door shut before walking over to the stove. 

“Hey, where’s the bathroom at?” Lucy asks. 

He uses a finger to point. “Just around the corner.” 

She rounds the corner and enters the small room that just has a toilet and sink. She looks at her reflection in front of her and everything hits her all at once like a tidal now that she’s alone. The blonde happened to meet her childhood friend by chance. Then she went to his place and ended up staying the night. She wore his clothes and slept in his bed. They weren’t children anymore for goodness sake!

Lucy was totally caught up in the moment to actually take the time to think about what she was doing. She groans, leaning against the counter. And getting sleepy didn’t help at all. Who knows what she did? Who knows what she doesn’t remember? She gasps. What if she said something embarrassing!?

The blonde takes a deep calming breath before exhaling it out slowly. She needs to be calm, not worked up. That’s not going to help anything.

Maybe talking to the pinkette would clear things up. She’s not entirely sure what they are at this point. More than friends? Certainly not dating. Not officially anyways. At least to her it didn’t feel that way. Lucy takes another deep breath. She needs to talk to Natsu so she stops worrying. 

x-X-x

While the duo is eating breakfast, the blonde knows she’s being quieter than usual. She can’t help it. Her mind is still racing. She’s trying to act normal, but she knows it’s not working. 

“Hey, Luce–” the pinkette begins.

“Can we talk?” she asks, not meaning to interrupt. 

“Sure.” He sips his orange juice. “About what?”

“Uh…” she begins, but stops when she hears laughter from the other room. She doesn’t want any of them hearing. “Can we talk when we finish eating? Somewhere private?”

“We can go to my room,” Natsu offers. 

Oh. His room. Alone with him in his room. Again. Great. “Sure.” Then Lucy takes a bite of her scrambled eggs. 

“You’re acting like a weirdo again,” he chuckles. 

She puffs her cheeks out. “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“If anyone here is a weirdo, it’s definitely you.” 

The pinkette laughs. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s not me.”

“You were the one who would run around with your scarf around your head and thought you were some kind of ninja!” she points out.

“Hey, I was a little kid when I did that,” he argues. 

“That still makes you a weirdo,” the blonde laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in updating! Been busy with work and life. But luckily I’ve had some time to write :D


	9. Chapter 9

Back inside his room again, Lucy closes the door behind her and leans against it. 

The pinkette plops down on the end of his bed. “So what’s up?” he asks, then he gives her a funny look. “And why are ya way over there?”

“Because I can be,” she replies lamely. 

He pats the empty space next to him. “Ya could also be over here. Ya know, because ya could.”

She glances down at her bare feet. “Hey, Natsu…”

He looks at her. “Yeah?”

“What are we?” The blonde glances back up at him to gauge his reaction. 

Natsu merely blinks. “Huh?”

She looks at him. “What are we and where do we stand? Last night was… Well, I’m not sure what last night was.”

He stays quiet while he looks at her. “I thought… we were cool with each other.”

She starts speaking rather quickly. “What are we though? Really? Just friends? More than friends? Yesterday you were the one asking me about childhood sweethearts and soul mates. And we kissed. Kissed! That’s crazy! Now I’m trying to be rational–”

“Luce, take a deep breath,” he interrupts, not meaning to be rude. 

She listens to what he says, filling her lungs with air. 

“Now let it out.”

She exhales rather loudly.

“In again.”

She does.

“Out again.”

Lucy feels better already, her mind already slowing back down to normal rather than being on overdrive. 

The pinkette begins speaking. “However ya wanna look at it, we were reunited yesterday. For me, it felt like a second chance to be with you again. I was excited. Maybe I let my feelings carry me away.

He smiles softly. “When we left campus and came here, I enjoyed all the talking we did. I won’t lie, I enjoyed sleeping with ya. Just the sleeping part. That felt right. Felt like old times. Kinda. But maybe I shoulda drove ya to your place rather than letcha stay the night. Maybe that was a mistake on my part. 

“But I can’t change the past. Can only roll with the present and hope for the future.” He stands up and slowly makes his way to the blonde. “Right now, we’re talking. That’s good. Seems like progress. But maybe everything that’s happened has happened too quickly.” Natsu stops in front of her, not crowding her at all so she still has space to feel comfortable. “If it’ll make ya feel better, we can slow down. Don’t need ya being all jumpy around me. Does that sound like a plan?”

The blonde is simply amazed at him. He definitely isn’t the little boy from her memories. Sure he still has his quirks, but the version she remembers him as never would have said anything he just did. He’s become a fine young man.

“Luce?” he asks, snapping her out of her little trance. 

She blinks. “Yes. I like that plan.”

The pinkette softly smiles down at her. “And to answer your questions, I think we’re friends, but also more than friends. Better than friends even.” He grins. “To tell ya the truth, I’m hoping we work something out when we’re both ready.” 

“I think that’s something we can work on.” 

He looks hopefully. “Really?”

She nods. “Of course.”

Grinning from ear to ear, he holds out his arms. “Hug?”

Lucy steps into his embrace, hugging him around his torso. 

He holds her close, resting his chin on her head. “I’m really happy you’re back in my life, Luce.”

“Me too, Natsu.”

x-X-x

The duo is back in the pinkette’s car. He’s driving to her dorm building to drop her off before going to his class. 

“And you’re sure I don’t need to walk ya in?” he inquires. 

“If any of the girls saw you with me, they wouldn’t let you leave until they finished integrating you,” Lucy replies. “That won’t be a pretty process. Trust me.”

“Pfft, I’m sure I could handle ’em. I’m also sure they’ll see us together eventually.”

“But today isn’t that day.”

Natsu shrugs. “If ya say so.”

“Oh, turn right at this street,” she says, pointing at the upcoming street. 

He flips on his signal before making the turn. 

“Thank you for doing this by the way,” the blonde says. 

“Like I was gonna letcha walk back to your place.”

She looks down at the right hand he’s not using. He’s driving with his left hand while his other one is just limp on his lap. Could she hold it? Would that be taking things too far? Lucy does want to take things slow, but not so slow things are just dragging along. 

“You’re over thinking again, Luce,” the pinkette says suddenly. 

She looks at him with disbelief. How could he have known that? She didn’t say anything. 

“Ya get quiet when ya do that,” he states in a matter-of-factly tone.

Oh. So that’s how. “There’s nothing wrong with thinking.”

“But over thinking is a whole other story,” he points out, before pausing for a moment. “Ya know I can’t read your mind so if ya something, I’m sure that’ll make ya feel better.”

“What’s the difference between taking things slow and not so slow?” she asks. 

“Depends on whatcha mean I guess. Got an example for me?”

The blonde bits her lip, holding he doesn’t think she’s being ridiculous. “Holding hands.”

“Like this?” Natsu grabs her left hand with his right. “Or like this?” He laces their fingers together. 

She smiles softly. “Like this.”

“I mean, we’re both adults. Nothing wrong with holding hands I think. Simple enough.” He quickly glances at her before returning his eyes to the road. “Right?”

“Right,” she agrees. 

He gives her hand a little squeeze. “So no need to worry.”

She squeezes back. “I guess so.”

Eventually, the car comes to a stop in front of her dorm. 

“Have fun surviving your roomies,” the pinkette says. 

“Maybe I should let you go inside so you can take the heat…” Lucy jokes. 

He smirks. “I can take ’em all on.”

She grabs her bookbag from the floor and undoes her seatbelt. “Text me after class?”

“More like during class,” Natsu snorts. 

She gives him a look. “After.”

He huffs in defeat. “Fineee.”

Then she gets out of the car and closes the door behind her, crouching down in front of the rolled down window. “Bye.”

He smiles at her. “Bye, Luce!” 

She backs away and waves goodbye while he drives off, honking his horn once. Then she turns to walk towards the building, a smile on her face. Second chances do exist. And she has a second chance with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whelp. I’m trying to think of how to keep this going. Orrr just end it all here. Not a bad ending I think. I’d be happy if this is the ending! But I’m not sure XD Maybe I’m just excited to start other NaLu fics and let this one be.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the blonde and her roommates are sitting in the grass under a shady tree. The trio of girls has an English class together and it’s coming up soon. They normally spend time together before it starts. 

“You have to tell us about this Natsu person!” Levy begs yet again, pleading with hazel eyes. 

“Lucy has never mentioned him before!” the long-haired bluenette adds. 

The blonde has kept her lips sealed about the pinkette. She hasn’t even revealed how they know each other. 

“I’m going to tell Cana to come down here…” the short-haired bluenette threatens, thinking she has a trump card. “She’ll be able to get you to talk for sure…”

Lucy keeps her mouth shut and shakes her head. She knows the brunette would come over in a heartbeat if that meant prying information from her. Especially if it was about a guy. 

Juvia sighs dramatically. “Juvia is starting to think we will never learn about this mystery guy…”

“What if he’s not real?!” Levy gasps, eyes growing wide. 

Her two roommates look at her. “What?” they ask in unison. 

“Just think about it,” she begins to explain. “We’ve never heard about a guy named Natsu before. Lu won’t even talk about him now. Maybe she made him up to cover something up!” 

The long-haired bluenette eyes Lucy with suspicion. “But what does Lucy have to hide?” 

“You two are crazy!” She laughs at their ridiculous thoughts. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, Lu!” the short-haired bluenette warns with a wink. 

“We are onto you!” Juvia adds. 

The blonde merely rolls her eyes.

“Helllllo, ladies,” an unfamiliar voice says as it gets closer. 

Some guy none of the girls know is approaching them. He has dark auburn hair and tanned skin. His brown eyes fall on Lucy and a smile lights up his face. “And hello, beautiful!” 

Levy gasps. “Are you Natsu?”

“I’m Dan Straight,” he answers, and takes a knee in front of the blonde. He grabs her hands and holds them close to him. “The love of my life, what is your name?”

Alright. This guy is even worse than Loke!

“She is the love of your life and Dan doesn’t even know her name?” the long-haired bluenette questions. 

“Love at first sight is a powerful thing,” he says. 

Lucy rolls her eyes in annoyance and tugs her hands away, but to no avail. “Let go of me,” she says firmly. 

“But–” Dan begins. 

A shoe attached to a leg ends up in his face and knocks him down onto his back. 

Natsu plops down cross-legged and pulls the blonde into his lap, arms around her protectively. “She said let go,” he practically hisses. 

Dan sits up, rubbing his face. “Hey now–” He flinches when he looks at the pinkette’s livid expression. Without a word, he picks himself up and flees, not even looking back. 

Levy and Juvia stare at the duo in shock and amazement. 

The cat is out of the bag now so why bother trying to hide it anymore? “This is Natsu Dragneel,” Lucy introduces. “And these are my roommates, Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser.”

He smiles at them, his personality making a one-eighty. “Hiya!” 

The long-haired bluenette starts laughing. 

Everyone looks at her. 

“Are you alright, Juvia?” the short-haired bluenette inquires. 

“It’s just so funny!” she answers. 

“What is?” the blonde questions. 

“Lucy was like a princess, Dan was a knight, and Natsu was a dragon,” she begins. “The knight was annoying the princess and the dragon swooped in just in time. So the dragon stole the princess away from the knight!” 

Levy cracks up. “Since when does the dragon get the princess?”

“This dragon does!” the pinkette boasts. 

Lucy snorts. “You’re too wimpy to be a dragon.”

“Am not!” he argues. 

“Why did Lucy not say Natsu was her boyfriend in the first place?” Juvia gushes. 

The short-haired bluenette looks at him. “More like why didn’t Natsu say that in the text message from last night?”

“Oh, we’re not dating,” the blonde says. 

Her roommates exchange glances. 

Levy crosses her arms. “We’re not buying that.”

“Not at all,” the long-haired bluenette agrees. 

“Well, not dating yet,” the pinkette clarifies, giving Lucy a gentle squeeze. “We’re working our way up to that.”

Juvia sighs dreamily. “Juvia wishes she had a boyfriend. Someone sweet and caring.” She squeals. “We would be so happy together!” 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone soon,” Levy says. 

The blonde looks at her. “And you’ll find someone soon too.” 

“I could letcha meet my two roomies,” Natsu suggests. “Both of their asses are single.”

The long-haired bluenette’s eyes light up and she claps her hands together. “Like a triple date? Juvia has always wanted to do something like that!” 

“Date?” Lucy asks, her body stiffening slightly. She’s never been on a single date long alone a triple date!

The pinkette shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

Juvia looks excited. “Ooo, where and when?”

“The three of us are free tomorrow evening,” Levy offers. “That’s the soonest we could do.”

“I’ll be free, but I ain’t sure about Ice Princess and Lug Nuts,” Natsu says. “I’ll text ’em later.”

“What shall we do?” the long-haired bluenette asks. “See a movie? Go out to eat?”

“Could do mini golf,” the pinkette suggests. 

The blonde gives him a look. “Mini golf?”

He nods. “It’ll give us time to talk and get to know each other. If we go to a movie, we won’t do a whole lotta talking. And mini golf is more fun than dinner.”

The short-haired bluenette smiles. “That doesn’t sound bad. I like it!” 

“Juvia does too!” she adds. 

Lucy is a little apprehensive. She’s never played mini golf before and she doesn’t want to look bad in front of her roommate let along Natsu! Things could be embarrassing for her!

“Relax, Luce,” the pinkette whispers in her ear, just so she’s the only one who hears him. He probably noticed the change in her body the moment the word “date” left her lips. 

She jumps a little from surprise at the sound of his voice, hoping her roommates didn’t notice. 

“Well, Natsu, when you know about your roommates, text Lu so she can tell us regardless,” Levy says. 

He grins. “Aye, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo I did the thing. I got around to writing another chapter! Work has kept me busy, but I did the thing! Woo. Guess I’ll continue this fic for a wee bit longer~


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tail is an indoor, blacklight mini golf course. From the look of things, the themes range from under the sea to deep in the jungle. There’s even a magical, fantasy part to the course towards the end. 

“I nominate Gray to be in charge of keep score for the guys!” Natsu says, as the six gather in front of their first hole. 

“Wait, why me?” he demands. 

“Gihi, because Salamander sucks ass at math,” Gajeel chuckles. 

He glares at the bigger guy. “What was that, Lug Nuts?!”

“I’ll keep it for us,” the short-haired bluenette offers. 

Juvia is brimming over with excitement. “Can Juvia go first?”

The blonde gestures with her pink glowing putter. “Go for it.”

She squeals with delight and sets up her shot. Her ball ends up ricocheting off a wall and rolls right next to the hole. 

“Hey, not bad,” the dark-haired guy comments. 

“Th-thank you!” she gushes. The moment the long-haired bluenette laid eyes on him, she was smitten and called dibs so Levy knew to not even try. 

Lucy looks at her petite friend. “You’re turn.”

“Watch and learn from a pro, Lu!” The short-haired bluenette looks at the course and putts with precision. She scores a hole in one. “That’s what I’m talking about!” she says, going over to retrieve her ball.

The black-haired guy folds his arms across his chest. “Wow. Shrimp can play.”

She stands up straight and looks up at him, making a face. “Shrimp? I’m not a shrimp!” 

He grins. “Sure ya aren’t.”

Now it’s the blonde’s turn and she sets down her pink ball. She steps to the side and prepares to swing. 

“Whoa, you’re form is all wrong, Luce.” The pinkette slides up behind her, taking her hands to show her how to putt. He presses his torso against the backside of her, leaning over so his mouth is next to her right ear. “Like this…”

He guides her through the swing and helps her sink a hole in one. 

“Do the two of ya need a room or something?” Gajeel asks with a wicked grin. 

“S-so bold!” Juvia blurts. 

Feeling embarrassed, the blonde shrugs him off and moves away. She avoids eye contact so she doesn’t become even more embarrassed while she goes to get her ball.

“Uh, does that shot even count?” Gray inquires. 

“Sure, it does!” Natsu says, lining up to putt his ball. It ends up bumping into the only other ball on the course, knocking it into the hole. His jaw drops open in disbelief. “What?!”

“It went in!” the long-haired bluenette cheers, walking to retrieve her ball. 

“That’s whatcha get for helping Bunny Girl out,” the black-haired guy jokes. 

Lucy looks at him. “Why do I have a nickname now?”

“Alright, who’s next?” Levy asks. 

“Me,” Gray says, and takes his spot. His ball ends up bumping into his friend’s and moves it even further from the hole. 

“Watch it, Ice Princess,” the pinkette threatens. 

He merely shrugs and moves so Gajeel can putt. He has to bend over because he’s so tall. Everyone laughs at the sight. But they stop laughing when he sinks a hole in one. “Gihi, nothing to it,” he says, heading over to get his ball.

“No fair!” Natsu shouts. 

“It’s your turn again, Natsu,” the short-haired bluenette says. 

Grumbling, he walks over to his ball and lines up his shot. He misses the hole by an inch or so. 

“Looks like your mini golf skills rubbed off on Lucy!” the dark-haired guy laughs, moving towards where his ball is on the course.

“Did not!” the pinkette argues. 

Gray knocks ball into the hole with ease and bends over to grab it. “You’re turn, Flame Brain.”

With a huff, Natsu taps his ball into the hole. After bending down to get it, he points a finger a finger at everyone, skipping over the blonde. “I will crush all of ya!” 

x-X-x

When everything is done and over, the short-haired bluenette compares the two scorecards. “In order from first place, it goes: me, Gajeel, Gray, Lu, Juvia and Natsu.”

“How could I have lost?” the pinkette groans. 

“Because ya suck ass,” the black-haired guy chuckles. 

“At least Natsu won at losing,” Juvia says, trying to make things better. 

Gray cracks up. “She does have a point!”

Natsu glares at him. “Watch it!” 

Suddenly, the blonde’s phone starts going off. She grabs it from her back pocket and looks at the screen. Her father is calling. “I have to take this.”

“We’ll wait here for you, Lu,” Levy says as she walks away. 

After answering it, she raises her phone up to her right ear. “Hi, Father.”

“Hello, little one,” Jude says warmly. “I was calling about the party tomorrow evening. You’re still attending it, correct?”

Of course. The party. Her father will be hosting it back at home and he’s expecting Lucy to be there. He wants to introduce her to his colleagues and maybe see if she would meet her future husband there. Some of the sons have an interest in her, and Jude wants to give it a shot.

The blonde steals a peak at Natsu. 

“Are you still there?” her father asks. 

“I am!” she says quickly. “And I’ll be there. I may bring someone with me if they’re free.”

“Oh, do I know them?” he inquires with interest. 

A smile forms on her lips. “He’ll be a blast from the past.”

Jude chuckles. “That’s it? That’s the only hint I get?”

“I want to see the surprise on your face when you see him. That’s if he can go with me. I’ll ask him when I get off the phone with you.”

“He better accompany you. I’m interested in knowing who!” 

“I think he could be up for it…”

The pinkette makes eye contact with Lucy and throws an arm above his head to wave, a huge grin on his face. 

She raises her free hand and uses her fingers to wave back. “I’ll let you know if he’s coming with me soon. Promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I think I’ll be wrapping this fic up soon! I did enjoy writing these chapter though ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy takes a deep breath and exhales loudly as she looks at her reflection. The dark crimson gown that is too perfect for words. The skirt simply flows while the upper part hugs her figure. It cuts straight across all around and is held up by fabric that covers her chest and goes over her shoulders to connect in the back. Matching gloves that rise just past her elbows hook around her middle fingers and stay in place. Her golden locks are left down except for the small ponytail she has on her right side, tied off in a matching ribbon. 

The blonde arrived at her home in the morning to relax before the evening got started. Now it’s time for her to make her grand entrance. 

“It is time, Princess,” Virgo, her personal attendant, says. 

Lucy twirls around to face the young woman wearing a maid uniform. She has pink hair cut in a short style and vivid blue eyes. The blonde nods and picks up her gown as she walks, revealing her pretty heels. 

Virgo leads the way. “You seem nervous.”

“Kind of,” she admits. 

“You have never been nervous before when Master Jude has hosted events. Why now?”

“That’s because I have a guest coming to be with me.”

Her attendant glances over her shoulder to peek back at her. “A plus one?”

“Yes.”

“I hope nothing but the best for you, Princess.”

Lucy smiles. “Thank you.”

Just before they come into view, Virgo pokes her head around the corner. Then she nods, backing away and bowing at the blonde. “Master Jude knows you are ready.”

She returns the favor by curtsying with a smile. 

Her father calms down his guests so he can speak. “Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce to you all my lovely daughter, Lucy! Please give her a warm welcome!”

There’s her cue. The blonde steps out and begins her descent down the stairs, staying in the middle and not using the railing. She sees Jude at the bottom, but that’s now who she focuses on while she makes her way down. 

It’s a pinkette dressed rather sharply, standing off by himself. Topped off with his scarf, he’s wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The black sleeveless vest with two gold buttons matches his pants that fit him well. His dress shoes complete the look. 

Lucy stumbles, but doesn’t stop as she keeps her head held high. Embarrassment courses through her system and she watches Natsu’s reaction. 

“That’s my girl,” he says under his breath, chuckling at her the trip she recovered from. 

By the time she makes it to the end, she reaches her right hand out for her father to take. “Thank you, Father.”

He leans in to kiss her cheek lightly before facing his guests. “Now we can begin!” 

They cheer, some raising their glasses to toast. 

Jude looks back at his daughter. “Now, where is your guest?” He sounds rather excited.

She laughs. “That’s the first thing you say to me?”

“You haven’t given me any hints since we spoke on the phone last night.”

The blonde looks towards where she last saw him, not seeing a trace of him. Then she spots the pinkette making his way over, probably before another guy can even try talking to her. The dragon won’t let anyone steal his princess away from him.

“Is he here yet?” her father continues. “Have you seen him?”

“Yes,” she replies. 

Then Natsu stands in front of the two. “Hiya.”

Jude looks like he’s seen a ghost. “Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?”

He grins. “The one and only.”

Much to their surprise, her father wraps the pinkette up in a tight embrace, clapping his hands on his back. “It’s good to see you again, boy!” 

“Ya too, sir,” he says, awkwardly hugging him back and pleading for help from Lucy with his eyes.

Jude pulls away, leaving his hands on his shoulders. “Well, you’re certainly not a boy anymore. Not the way I remember you at all.”

“Uh, thank you?” the pinkette says with uncertainty. 

The blonde steps forward, standing next to the duo. “This is who I told you about last night, Father.”

He smiles at her. “I never would have expected this!” Then he chuckles. “Although, you did say this would be a blast from the past.”

“Some hint that was,” Natsu jokes. 

“Hey, I had to be vague enough for him not to get it,” Lucy says. “But that hint kind of narrowed it down to only you when you think about it.”

The pinkette merely shrugs. 

Suddenly, Jude grabs Natsu’s left hand and his daughter’s right. He pulls the two together and holds them close. “The both of you have my blessing.” With a smile on his face and skip to his step, her father walks away. 

They watch him go, slightly stunned. 

“Great,” the blonde begins. “He already approved of our marriage and we’re not even officially dating.”

“Yet,” Natsu points out. 

“Yet,” she agrees, and looks down at their hands that are still connected. 

The pinkette adjusts them so they’re more comfortable, making it all feel right the way their hands fit together. Then he tugs at his collar with his free hand. “Wow. When ya said dress up, ya meant dress up. I feel underdressed now that I look around.”

“You’re totally fine,” she assures him. “Trust me.”

“And you…” His green eyes look her up and down while a huge smile forms on his face. He gives her hand a little squeeze. “You look absolutely perfect.”

Lucy can’t stop the small blush heating up her cheeks. “Thank you.”

“So, uh, do you wanna dance?” he asks suddenly. 

She laughs, surprised by his words. “You can dance?”

Natsu feigns offense, a hand over his heart. “Can I dance?” he scoffs, and then leads her out where the polished floor is clear. “I’ve learned a thing or two…”

She lets him take the lead as he sets up, one hand taking hers while the other is at her waist. After the blonde places her free hand on her shoulder, he starts moving his feet to guide her along. Sure enough, they’re dancing to the music in the background provided by the band Jude hired. 

Her face lights up with a smile. “I’m impressed! I had no idea!” 

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.” The pinkette twirls her around and pulls her right up against him. “Gotta keep ya on your toes after all.”

She giggles. “Oh, I’m interested to know more.”

He grins. “Then ya gotta stick around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: So y’all get another chapter! Taaaadaaaaaa~ I absolutely loveeee the gown Lucy is wearing! Like omg. I was looking online for inspiration, almost going with a dress she’s worn from the manga/anime. But then I stumbled across this art done by the fantastic LeonS-7! I highly recommend following her! Her art is wonderful and will give you feels! Promise! :D Meanwhile, Natsu’s style was inspired from Episode 125, Dance Ball at Balsamico Castle. I totally loved that look on him and thought it suited him :3
> 
> A/N Part 2: So this fic is coming to a close. Like maybe another chapter and it’ll be done. I currently have another fic I’m working on and 3 that are completed. Of course, I’ll be adding in more fics as time passes~ But feel free to check out the others I have!


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, do you want to step outside?” the blonde asks as they walk away from the dancing area. 

Natsu nods. “Sure thing. Lead the way.”

And she does, keeping her right arm linked with his left. 

The duo has been nearly inseparable throughout the evening. The only time the pinkette wasn’t with Lucy was when her father stole her away for a dance. He was even with her when Jude introduced her to his some of his colleagues before introducing the young man as well. 

The blonde opens one of the double doors that lead out to the main balcony. The light from inside illuminates the outdoor area, allowing the two to see. Under the night sky with a view overlooking a beautiful garden, she feels better. 

“Wow…” Natsu says with awe, taking it all in. 

“It’s pretty, huh?” she asks as they walk towards the railing. 

He merely nods his head, his mouth parted open. Then his dark green eyes fall on her. “Yeah… Pretty…”

She rolls her eyes and leans her arms against the railing, slightly amused though. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

Lucy looks at him. “For being here with me.”

He smiles sweetly at her. “There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.”

She returns the smile. 

“Besides, it’s more fun when we’re together!” 

“It’s always an adventure. That’s for sure.”

“We make a good team after all.”

She laughs, thinking back to childhood memories. “You always dragged me into trouble.”

The pinkette merely shrugs. “Hey, I needed someone to be my partner in crime.”

“And I was the best choice?”

“More like the only one I wanted,” he admits rather sheepishly. 

“We were neighbors so that made things easy.”

“Pfft, we both know I woulda walked to your house no matter where ya lived. Being next door was a convenience.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course, I am,” he snorts. 

The blonde elbows him playfully before walking away, heading for the stairs. 

“Where are ya going?” Natsu asks. 

She playfully looks over her shoulder. “On an adventure.”

“Well, count me in!” he says, jogging after her. 

The duo walks down the stone steps together, the pinkette taking one of her hands to help her stay balanced. They walk hand in hand down one of the many paths in the garden. 

“I’m always out here whenever I’m home,” Lucy says. “There’s one spot I really like reading at.”

“Always reading,” Natsu muses. “I remember the times ya got mad at me when I’d interrupt your reading sessions.”

“Do you remember when I gave you the silent treatment when you did that?”

He groans. “That was torture. There were some times I thought ya wouldn’t speak to me again. Like ever.”

“That was the point!” she laughs. 

“It was mean!” he pouts. 

“You still never learned your lesson.”

“Because the next time we saw each other and ya smiled and spoke to me, the fear was gone.” He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “I had my Luce back and that’s what mattered.”

The blonde steals a peak to find he’s looking at her. “What? Is something wrong?”

He can’t help but smile. “I have my Luce back again. Second chances do exist.”

“They certainly do,” she agrees. 

The duo heads deeper into the garden, enjoying time alone together. Eventually, they come to a stone bench and sit down on it. The pinkette finally breaks the silence between them. “Uh, hey, Luce?”

She glances at him, noticing he looks rather nervous. “Yes?”

“Would ya…” he begins, but his voice trails off. 

“Yes… ?” the blonde presses. 

“Would ya wanna go on more adventures with me?”

She confused. “What do you mean?”

Natsu turns to face more towards her. “I mean…” He slides off the bench and gets down on one knee. 

Her heart skips a beat. Is he really doing this?! Right here?! Right now?!

He takes her right hand before asking, “Will ya be my girlfriend?”

Even though her heart rate slows down slightly, Lucy is excited nonetheless. “Yes.”

Instantly, he perks up. “Yes?”

“Yes!” 

“Woo!” The pinkette jumps to his feet and scoops Lucy up, spinning her around. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, holding on tight and giggling. Happy. She feels immensely happy. 

“I’ve got the best girlfriend ever!” he announces to no one in particular. 

“You’re such a dork,” the blonde comments. 

He waggles his eyebrows at her. “Ya don’t call me Dorkneel for nothing!”

She laughs. “Exactly!” 

Natsu stares into her eyes before leaning his head forward. Then he abruptly pulls back to retreat. “Uh, I didn’t–”

She ends up grabbing the sides of his head and pulling him down for a kiss. They haven’t kissed since that one time before they went to his house together. It’s been long enough. And they want to make up for lost time.

The pinkette wraps his arms around her hips and steps towards her so their torsos are touching. He works his lips against her, not taking things too far by keeping his tongue at bay. On the other hand, Lucy busies her hands in his hair, be careful not to tug. 

They’re breathless by the time they break apart for air. 

Then Natsu presses his forehead to hers. “I promise that I’ll make ya happy, Luce.”

“You already make me happy.”

“Then I guess I’ll hafta make ya even happier!” 

She laughs. “I’ll make sure to return the favor.”

Something dawns on the pinkette. “Hey, do ya think it’s time to head back?”

She nods. “If we’re not back soon, I won’t be surprised if my father tries sending out a mini search party.”

He stiffens at the thought of getting caught making-out with his girlfriend and having people report back to Jude about what they saw. “Would he?”

The blonde shrugs. “If we wait long enough I’m sure we’ll find out…”

“And knowing my odds, the search party is already out looking for ya.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

The new couple heads back to the manor, more than grateful to have the other back in their life. It’s clear that second chances do exist if two are together like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay! Work has been busy and I started writing a new NaLu fic that I have yet to post! Anyways. Just so y’all know, I am thinking about ending the fic with this chapter! I’m like 99% sure. It’s a sweet ending and I’m eager to work on other NaLu fics :3


	14. Chapter 14: Bonus Epilogue

Six years later, Lucy is curled up on the couch with her wedding album on her lap to the best of her ability. Next to her is a purring blue tom cat named Happy she’s absentmindedly petting with her left hand. He’s keeping her company in the meantime while a certain pinkette is out getting lunch. 

The blonde turns the page and looks at more photos, recalling the memories fondly. She’s at the part where she and Natsu were having their first dance together as married couple. The whole thing was simply magically. Something she could never forget. 

Small tears blur her vision and she uses her right hand to wipe them away. She has no reason to be getting so emotional over this. Well, maybe she does. 

The cat’s ears twitch when the door to the garage opens up, but he doesn’t bother lifting his head. 

“I’m homeee,” the pinkette announces as he walks into the kitchen. 

Lucy cranes her neck over and sees the bag in his hands. “Yay, you brought the food!” 

He chuckles, heading towards her. “Of course, I did. Ya wouldn’t have let me inside if I didn’t!” 

She laughs. “Maybe.”

“Probably.” He pecks the top of her golden head with his lips and notices the open album. “Reminiscing already?”

“I had to do something while you were gone. But now that you’re here I can eat!” The blonde closes the album and sets it down on the table across from her. 

Natsu takes a seat next to his wife and pulls out the white foam boxes from the bag. He pauses. “Wait, do you wanna eat in here?”

She pats her protruding belly before rubbing a hand over it. “I’m fine right where I am.”

“Gotcha,” he says before continuing the task. After the food is passed out, they dig in.

She’s in her third trimester, but more recently she’s been having cravings for hot and spicy food. Lucy solely blames the pinkette for the change. She didn’t like that kind of food before she became pregnant and thinks the baby is taking after him. She’s more than grateful her husband goes out to quench whatever craving she is having. After all, he’d rather do that than carry around a developing baby for nine months inside of him.

“So whatcha wanna do after eating?” Natsu asks after swallowing his mouthful. 

“I think I’ll squeeze in a nap before the engagement party later.”

It took Gray some time to come around with his true feelings before finally asking Juvia to marry him. Gajeel beat him to the punch when he proposed to Levy after the pinkette and blonde married. 

“I bet the girls will be excited to see ya,” Natsu comments. 

She nods. “And I’ll be happy to see them later. It’s great that we can see our friends on a regular basis. And it helps that we all live kind of close together.”

He chuckles. “If ya told me that during our freshman year of college, I probably wouldn’t have believed ya!”

The blonde nudges him playfully. “It’s all because of you things are the way now. After all, you were the one who suggested that triple date mini golf night.”

“And look where we are now,” the pinkette muses, looking at his wife and then her belly. 

She smiles softly at him. “Somewhere amazing.”

A dreamy look comes across his face. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she jokes, and takes a bit of her food. 

He makes a face. “Hey!” 

Lucy laughs. “I’m only kidding.”

Then he looks down at her stomach. “Take notes, kiddo. Don’t take after your mommy. She can be a meanie sometimes.”

“I wonder where I learned it from…” she scoffs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking ’bout,” Natsu denies casually. Then he leans towards her stomach to stage whisper, “You’re mommy is the best though. Daddy’s lucky to have her.”

She smiles down at him. “I love you, Natsu.”

He sits up and kisses her, not minding the spicy taste of her mouth at all. “I love ya too, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Surpriseeeeee!!! Y’all get a bonus for being such awesome readers :3 I appreciate everything y’all have done :D
> 
> A/N Part 2: Feel free to check out the latest Fairy Tail/NaLu fic I’ve posted! The first chapter is already up and it has a different vibe from all the other fics I’ve written so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my second NaLu piece of work! It only exists because I want cheesy fluff XD I wanted to mix things up from my other NaLu fic (Right Place, Right Time). I only plan on having this be like 3 or 4 chapters total. Just something quick really!


End file.
